Sailor Senshi: The untold Story
by Sailor MarsNeptune
Summary: This story tells the Full story Please Review I'll take good&Bad just please review. Also I could really use an editor if interested please let me know!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER I don't own sailor moon nor do I pretend to I just write. Please let me know what you guys think should I continue the story????  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
The Day was sunny and bright it had been a good year for all the princesses had been born. It was exactly 3 weeks ago that the last had been born. She was the youngest but the one who would keep all the planets together.  
"Queen serenity it is to early to present the princess she is barely 3 weeks old."  
" Luna you know as well as I do that the kingdom is antes to meet their future queen and her court. Now get the others for the ceremony will commence in one hour."   
"As you wish my queen but let it be known I'm still against this Luna said as she left."  
  
"Oh my baby serenity they will adore you, you must be raised to be fair and kind but also to love the people whom you protect."  
  
Meanwhile in another wing of the palace….  
  
"Queen Radiance it is time for the ceremony. Is queen serenity able to do the presentation Luna?"" Yes she has healed well from the birth. How is the little princess?"  
"Rei is well but she has a nasty temper. Well than your highness she takes after you."" Luna that was rather nasty."" Well I think it's time I high tailed it out of here one hour my lady on the balcony."" Very well would you like me to tell Lenora??"" If you don't mind that would be great. Very well it shall be done."" Bye Luna" " Bye queen radiance."  
Radiance picked her daughter up and went to the wing held for Jupiter's Queen  
  
"Radiance what are you doing here I've come to tell you that the presentation ceremony will be within the hour." " Isn't it a little soon after all serenity had such a hard time with the birth I mean she was on bed rest for over two weeks." " Serenity doesn't seem to think so she seems to think that the sooner the better." " How is Lita doing?" " She is wonderful a little feisty though she broke her rattle this morning." " Then she will be as her mother than it's almost assured that she will be pushy too." " Hey!" " Truth hurt Lenora??"  
" Not really but at least she won't be egotistical and have a temper as bad as Rei is going to have." "Going to have ha she already has the temper I was a little late feeding her this morning so she threw the bottle at me."   
"My goodness that is quite the temper" Lenora said laughing.  
"I suggest that we raise the girls to be the best of friends otherwise instead of fighting evil they will always be fighting each other." "Yes if we aren't careful those two could start a full blown war." "Anyway, it is time for Rei and I to get ready we will talk again later."  
  
Meanwhile in the Venus Wing….  
"Sorry to intrude Queen Melissa, but I have come to inform you that the presentation ceremony will take place in and hour on the balcony." "Very well Luna no problem me and Mina will be there looking our best."  
"How is the little princess doing anyway?"  
"She is doing wonderful, I find that she is rather mild tempered and she gets more beautiful everyday."" Luna would you like me to tell Amanda for you I was just on my way to see her anyway."  
"If you are going anyway would you"  
"Sure no problem, see you in an hour Luna."  
  
'Hey Amanda how's it going with Ami?"  
"Really good Melissa she is such a good baby and so intelligent too"  
"She takes after you than and that means she'll be kind and gentle too."  
'Yes we'll have to teach mina not to push her or she could have a real problem on her hands."  
"So, did you come just to talk about our daughters? Or was there a reason for the visit?"  
"Queen serenity is holding the presentation in an hour on the balcony"  
"So soon?"  
"Well she feels she is ready I guess"  
"So strange to hold it this soon what's the hurry I wonder?"  
"Who knows anyway got to go times a ticking"  
"Yes I'll talk to you later Melissa"  
  
In the chambers of Queen Serenity…  
"Everyone has been told Queen Serenity"  
"Very good Luna How does serenity look"  
"She looks very nice my queen"  
"How are our other little princesses? Doing well I hope."  
"All are doing well serenity"   
"And my friends?"  
"All are well although concerned about you, they think it is too soon for the presentation ceremony."  
"It is sooner than normal but the people are anxious and want to meet their princesses."  
"Come it is time." Serenity said as she picked her daughter up and headed to the meeting room to await the others.  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Presentation  
  
"Welcome people of the Silver millennium. We are here today to present to you the 5 princesses of the silver court."   
"Serenity are you sure you can do this?" Radiance questioned as Serenity swayed  
"I'm fine now hand me Serenity," The queen said as she held her arms out to receive her daughter  
"Everyone this is the moon princess Princess Serenity."  
The crowd cheered as the little princess was help up for everyone to see.  
"This is Mina of Venus, Ami of Mercury, Rei of Mars, and Lita of Jupiter."  
The crowed cheered for each princess as their mothers held them up.  
"If they keep this up, we will never get through this" Lenora said.  
"Please everyone I know you are excited but please listen as you know as the eldest daughters they are given a gift from their mother."  
"My gift to my daughter is the Moon Prism may it always protect her."  
"My gift to my daughter is the mercury wand may it always protect her and her future queen"  
"My gift to my daughter is the Venus wand may it always protect her and her future queen"  
"My gift to my daughter is the mars wand may it always protect her and her future queen"  
"My gift to my daughter is the Jupiter wand may it always protect her and her future Queen."  
"As everyone knows it is the courts duty to protect the moon princess and this will as tradition states are the duties of serenity's court. May they do so as their mother's have protected and helped me. May they do this with no reservations and with love in their hearts."   
"Now I ask you all to continue with your day and hold love in your hearts for these baby's as you hold love for their mothers. Thank you."  
With that the queens went back inside and put their daughters in there basinets.  
  
"Well now that the presentation is over perhaps you can explain why we did this so early serenity normally this isn't done until they girls are twelve after they have been trained and educated in their roles so that they can accept the roles they must perform."  
  
"I'm sorry but the reason I stepped things up so drastically is we believe that barrel will launch an attack on earth at anytime and if that happens we must be ready."  
"But, serenity earth has he best defenses, how would we be able to help defend them and not leave ourselves vulnerable. Besides we believe in peace"  
"I still believe that peace is best but Lenora you know better than anyone that we must defend those who stand with us. We must chance war in order to save our way of life."  
  
"Alright but that still doesn't really explain the rushed ceremony."  
"Well now the girls can train and be ready and we don't have to go through the ceremony that gives them their powers now they can train with their powers and be ready to fight when and if they are needed."  
  
"Alright now that that it settled let's just forget this conversation and get on with being with our daughters and training them."  
  
  
Chapter3 The Training  
14 years later…  
"Mars fire ignite"  
"Jupiter thunder Crash"  
"Venus creasant beam Smash"  
"Mercury bubbles BLAST"  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC"  
"Cool totally toasted"  
"Oh serenity you take things so lightly"  
"But rai it's only a hologram"  
"Ladies please no fighting"  
"Oh Luna we weren't fighting."  
"No but you were on the verge of one serenity and we don't have time to listen to you to bicker."  
"Luna's right you guys we've got a busy schedule what with practice than tutors, than study, than dance and then more practice."   
"Oh Ami quit worrying so much after all it's not like we are ever going to have to do surgery or anything."  
"Lita perhaps you should just think about boys and leave the rest to us"  
"Mina that wasn't very nice you know"  
"I know serenity but it's true isn't it".  
"Oh boy you girls are getting worse by the minute. Anyway, you guys are getting really good but it's time to stop for today go and get cleaned up."  
  
"Luna how are the girls doing is their training going well?"  
"Yes queen serenity the girls are doing well but they bicker so much." Luna said shaking her head  
"Well so did their mothers and I it was only as we got older that the bickering got less and even still to this day we fight like cat's and dogs at times, and they are all so much like us when we were young".  
"So is the ball for serenity's birthday ready?"  
"Yes Luna it will be absolutely beautiful I even invited a prince from earth to the party it is said he is most handsome and if he meets with Serenity's approval I believe that I will offer her hand to him" The queen said smiling  
  
  
Please make sure you Review as I really want to know what you all think. It is my first story that I am posting and I want to know if I should finish this story or not. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Again I still don't own Sailor moon: sorry I left you hanging on the end there but here is Chapter 2! Hopefully I'm forgiven.  
  
  
"So is the ball for serenity's birthday ready?"  
"Yes Luna it will be absolutely beautiful I even invited a prince from earth to the party it is said he is most handsome and if he meets with Serenity's approval I believe that I will offer her hand to him" The queen said smiling  
Oh? Are you sure that was wise? Luna asked   
"I believe so Luna it is time after all for serenity to find a betrothal."  
"But, she is still so young"   
"I didn't say that she would marry right away, just find one who she can love."  
"What is the princes name?"   
"Prince Endymion, He is the prince of all of earth and one of the only princes I think will be suitable to be with serenity." Now if they fall in love ever thing will go well and we can make it official and have them betrothed."  
"Are you sure you really want to do this?"  
"Oh yes I think it is about time that my little one found someone she can love."  
"Luna I need you to gather the other queens there is an emergency meeting of the council."  
"Yes serenity I will inform them immediately"  
As Luna rounded the queens up the girls were in serenity's room getting ready for the ball.  
  
"Serena you should wear this one it is so pretty on you and it looks a lot like your mothers."  
"Oh Rei you know I think you are right I like this one the best too." Serenity held up the white gown with gold loops in the bodice. "And you should were that one the red is such a pretty color and with it embroidered in silver you will look great." Serenity said pointing to the dress she meant  
"Mina quit hogging the mirror," Ami shouted   
"Chill out I just finished brushing my hair and putting in my new red bow"  
"Hey you guys no fighting that's the rule remember when we said we would get ready together we said no fighting."  
"Chill Lita it's not as if we never yell at one another besides she has been in front of that mirror for over half an hour if she kept it up we would never finish."  
"Hey Lita I like that green gown it will look great with your rose earrings won't it"  
"Ya it will and I like that blue gown Ami it really brings out the blue in your hair"  
"Hey Mina which gown are you going to wear?"  
"I'm going to wear that yellow one with silver embroidering"   
"Nice choice" they all said in unison. They went back to getting ready with idle bickering back and forth, "Hey Serenity I here that your mother has invited a prince from earth with his generals, I hear that if you guys fall in love your mother is going to give him your hand." Rei said almost in a taunt. " NO! Which prince??" Serenity said almost in a panic " I think it's your prince the one you've been walking in the Garden with sere" Mina stated quickly, serenity let out a breath of air "Thank god if it's my Endy then everything will be okay after all we are already in love" with that the girls threw each other a smile one more disastrous whining fit obverted.  
  
Chapter 4 The Emergency Meeting  
  
"Serenity what's going on?" Radiance said worriedly  
"Beryl is attacking our allies 10 have fallen so far if she keeps it up by tonight she will have earth We are now on alert for if she conquers earth we will be next she knows she won't back down until she takes out the moon kingdom. Tonight is the last carefree night we will have tomorrow we will be at war."  
"But serenity are you sure" Melissa called out "I mean can it really be true we are going to war."  
"Yes, tell no one we will make our plans for tomorrow but that will wait till after the ball we are not to spoil Serena's birthday ball she deserves this last night of freedom and happiness before we go to war."  
"Has everyone been put on alert?" Lenora asked  
"Yes only one person from earth is allowed here and that is prince Endymion."  
"Why him serenity?"  
"He is to be Serena's betrothed and has pledged to fight with us".  
"Oh are you sure he is not here to spy on us though after all Beryl was spies all over the earth." Radiance said with concern   
"Radiance brings up a good point serenity." Lenora said   
"Don't worry Endymion has pledged his life to my daughter he would do nothing to hurt her or the Moon kingdom, you see serenity does not know it but I know they have been meeting for weeks, they are in love I was going to formally introduce them tonight and announce their betrothal tomorrow but now I have to step up that agenda and announce their betrothal tonight"  
  
Meanwhile. On earth beryl's forces started attacking earth. She and her forces were going unstopped through each kingdom until she hit the last kingdom on earth Prince Endymions. There she was waylaid as the prince had prepared well for this war and had not allowed any spies into his kingdom. However the prince's generals had fallen and been trapped by beryl causing him to change his plans. It became time for him to leave before war broke out on earth to be there for princess serenity's birthday ball for despite the fall of his planet he had to be there for his Princess, his true Love....  
  
  
Chapter 5 The Balcony  
  
  
Serenity had finished getting ready and decided to go out on to the balcony and get some fresh air when Prince Endymion came to her. My princess I am sorry but I must leave shortly I will not be able to attend the ball as I had planned.  
"Why not Endymion? Why must you leave?" Serenity asked almost in tears  
"I must leave in order to fight for my kingdom the earth is under a massive assault by a wicked woman and I must fight her."  
"Oh Endymion I will miss you so please return to me soon. Here take my locket it will remind you of the love we share. My love return to me soon." With this said she took her locket off her neck and placed it in her loves hand. "Return it to me when you yourself have returned." " I will my love know this I love you Serenity and I will see you soon." With his words said he Kissed her goodbye and whispered once more" I love you never forget that" and he was gone.  
  
  
Well that's it for now Love it Hate it??? Please review for me the good the bad the ugly all welcome. 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon, although I wish I did, don't bother Suing Me I have no cash.  
  
  
Chapter 6 ~The Ball~  
  
Serenity went back inside after her meeting with Endymion. "You guys Endy is not going to make it to the ball, he had to go and protect his planet." She said in tears " I do hope he will be okay" The girls rushed to their princess knowing that she was in despair. "It is okay Serenity, he will be okay, don't worry he'll win the fight and be here in no time" the girls said comforting the princess.  
"Serenity, girls, It's time to go down to the ball room" Luna called came from the corridor   
"Sere, Dry your eyes, come on this is your birthday ball remember perk up remember that all will go well have faith." Rei said as she pulled the princess to her feet.   
"Ya come on Serenity lets go everything will be fine" Mina called as she opened the door.  
With her friends kind words Serenity put a brave face on and made her way to the ballroom...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Endymion turned and watched his love go back into her chambers, his heart breaking at the thought of the tears in her eyes, ~I can't leave her, I just can't go and leave her when tonight was to be so special he made his way to Serenity's mothers chambers. He waited for her to answer to his knock at the door " Enter" Queen Serenity called " Your Majesty as you know I had planned to make my way back to earth tonight but I can't leave your daughter as I had planned, I will however be in disguise so that no one knows who I am, and so that they believe I am a Lunarian." Endymion said to the queen as he stood before her. "Endymion are you sure that is what you wish to do? After all the earth is your home and I'm sure that it will fall tonight." Serenity said with concern for the man who was still so much a boy.  
"Yes your majesty it is what I wish to do." "Very well Endymion you may do as you wish. Hurry though, as the ball is about to start" " Yes you majesty"  
  
The girls rushed to the ballroom just in time to hear the start of the music to the queen's entrance. "Whoa just in time" Lita said, "next time I think we better start getting ready earlier." They watched as the room hushed and the Queen of the entire Moon kingdom made her entrance. "Sere your mom is so beautiful" Rei whispered, " I think she is too" Serenity said in Awe as she watched her mother take her place on the throne. The Crowd cheered as the Queen raised her hand to silence them so she could speak. " My people as you know today is to celebrate the birth of my daughter, your princess Serenity, but it is also to Celebrate the Engagement of Serenity to Prince Endymion of Earth, as you know this is a momentous occasion for with their Union the Earth will join with the Moon and all the planets of this Solar System will be under the rule of the silver millennium. However, it was brought to my attention that the Prince and his court are unable to attend tonight due to unforeseen circumstances." the crowd let out a chorus of disappointment. "It is alright everyone Serenity and Endymion are still betrothed and will be married when your princess reaches the age of consent." The crowd let out a series cheers. " I now introduce you to your princess, my daughter Princess Serenity," with this being said she gestured to Serenity to come forward on to the podium. Serenity came forward to stand beside her mother her court walking her to the podium and taking their places at the bottom of the stairs. The shy princess waited for the crowd to calm before she started to speak. " Thank you all for coming tonight to help me celebrate my Betrothal and my birthday. It means a lot to know that you came. Please let me introduce to you my court and friends, they have been with me since my birth and they are as close to me as sisters." Serenity gestured to her friends to come and stand beside her, "Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars, and Princess Lita of Jupiter." As each one was called they came to stand next to their princess and friend. The crowed applauded for each one. " Please enjoy the ball and at the end of the night may you all be safe and warm in your homes." with this serenity and her friends left the podium and queued the musicians to play.  
  
Authors Note...  
I know this is a short chapter but I'm afraid it's all I can do for now. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter by next week Please keep reviewing. I really want to know what you think. 


End file.
